Graduated measuring cups are well known in the art and provide a means to measure quantities of a product while preparing or serving food. These are generally singular or a set of graduated measuring devices with a visible measurement scale for reference along their interior or exterior surfaces, allowing a user to accurately measure a serving size or follow recipe instructions. These devices comprise stackable cups, spoons, cylinders and other structures whose sole purpose is to measure a quantity of food product and provide a dispensing means thereof.
Storage containers for granular food products such as spices, sugar and similar ingredients are likewise well described in the art. These devices are typically re-sealable containers that provide an air tight or vacuum seal lid for preserving interior contents for periods of time. The ability to adequately seal the contents slows any aerobic process that may result in spoilage or loss of freshness. These devices are generally formed of acrylic or similar plastic material with no means to accurately dispense a given quantity of product without use of a measuring device.